I hate you, now I love you
by grocery-bags
Summary: Gordon Tracy has hated his baby brother Alan since he came to live with them. But how will two words change Gordon's whole veiw on Alan? weetracy fluff. ignore title, couldn't think of anythin else


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the thunderbirds, if i did... *faints*

First thunderbird fanfic...

* * *

Six year old Gordon Tracy sat in the darkest corner of his room curled up in a ball with tears thretening to spill over any minute. "Be strong Gordy," he uttered to himself "I don't need them, they can take the stupid baby!" The baby. Gordon hated the baby. Ever since Alan came home when he was four years old, he had hated him. Sniffing slightly, Gordon used the edge of his jumper sleeve and wiped away the tears collecting into a pool at the corners of his eyes.

He hated his "little brother". Gordon shuddered at the thought. Since Alan had come, everyone payed attention to him and never Gordon anymore. **He **was the youngest but it all got tragicly taken away when he was just four.  
"Stupid **wittle-allie**" his face screwed up into a grimace but he suddenly sat up and listened to footsteps. If anyone heard him say that he would be yelled at like just before when he had hit Alan. Gordon listened intently but instead of footsteps, he heard voices gradually growing louder. "They'er mummy and daddy's voices!" thought Gordon.

"It's just not normal Lucy!" Jeff Tracy wailed worriedly.

"I know Jeff I know..." replied Lucy, Jeff Tracy's wife.

Gordon ran up to his door and pressed his ear against itto listen to their conversation.

"All the doctors we've seen have said that Alan should've started talking when he was one. Now he's two they say that if he doesn't start talking soon, there must've been a..." Jeff trailed off.

"Problem with the pregnency..." Lucy finished off glumly.

"Something was wrong with Alan?" thought Gordon, "Maybe they won't want him anymore and get rid of him?" Gordon grinned evilly. But deep inside he knew that it was bad to do that and also Alan wasn't a bad baby, he never cries at night and wakes us up, but he does get sick a lot. Finally he decided to pay his little brother a visit. Gordon pushed open his door. His parents had walked off. Slowly he twaddled down to the nursery. Gordon peeked in. No one. Only Alan sat in the middle, playing with Scott's old teddybear.

"Strange," though

* * *

t Gordon "Mummy and daddy and Scotty and Johnny and Virgy are always there trying to make him laugh. Gordon walked in and plonked down next to the baby.

"So..." began Gordon "You know I don't like you very much 'cause you took mummy, daddy and my brothers from me." He stared into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Even though Alan was two, he seemed to understand what Gordon was saying as pain laced his eyes. "I still don't like you..." he repeated, letting his hand ruffle Alan's already messy blonde locks. A silence began between them.

"Sowwy Gordy..." a quiet unfamiliar voice broke the silence.

Gordon's eyes just widened. Alan had just said his first words. "S-say that 'gain""

"Sowwy Gordy," Alan repeated. "I wuv you" he added timidly.

At that moment, Gordon Cooper Tracy's life changed forever. How could he hate someone as innocent as Alan? He was his little brother... little brother, and he was a big brother. A big brother. He was a big brother. "Big brother's protect little brothers." thought Gordon.

"Aww... Allie," Gordon whimpered. "Hug," he engulfed the now giggling 2 year old child in a tight embrace. But unknowingly to both of them, a distressed Scott had come running to Alan's room as soon as he realised that no one was watching over him and had witnessed the whole thing.

Although being a young and naive six year old, Gordon never knew that from this moment on, that for the rest of his life, he and his little brother Alan would be inseparable.

the end...

* * *

So... what you think? too cheesy, well I wanted to do a cute fluff story. This is also my first fanfic story... *blushes slightly* please review! everyone that does gets a hug from kid gordon!


End file.
